True Destiny
by EverlastingThoughts
Summary: Sakura and Syoaran. I have not even updated or looked at my stories in 4 years. PLZ check this out to kill some time and out of appreciation for a good laugh.
1. Default Chapter

Hi people this is my 2nd fanfic.  
  
~The gang is all 17/18 area range. Sakura and Syaoran fic. Madison and Eriol. Meilin does not fight at all with sakura over Syaoran. The clow cards are in here and so is all the magic happening yue, kero, ruby moon, and spinnel sun.  
  
  
  
Dragon: Well the story will go on or the show will go on.  
  
All clap.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter 1: Who helped who?  
  
  
  
There was a young woman with emerald eyes and shoulder length alburn hair running through the Wakatte forest. The young woman's name is Sakura Avalon and she lives in Reed. She is out in her usual morning training. Sakura is mistress of the clow cards now known as the Star cards and is the star mistress. All the way she met Kero the guardian beast of the seal and Yue the judge.  
  
Sakura continued running through the forest for her morning run until she came out to the Wakari stream. Sakura saw a group of about ten men struggling to hold a young girl about her age. She jumped behind the shrubbery and called out her star wand. Sakura, "key of the stars with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light release!" She looked through her deck and picked illusion. "Illusion card show them what they fear release and dispel!" Illusion appeared before the men and about half of the man ran off and left some. The card returned and Sakura jumped down calling back the wand.  
  
Madison looked up and saw a young woman wondering who she was. Sakura came running kicking the men out of the way and yelled, "Get out of here and run Madison." Madison paused and glared saying, " It's Sakura now run!" Madison turned and ran for her life. When she was away she said, "That name sounds familiar. Sakura." She pondered for a moment and just about slapped herself. "Sakura that's right my best friend. Haven't seen her in about seven years she's changed." 'Be careful,' Madison thought.  
  
Sakura was still fighting and saw out of the corner of her eye that the men came back. One said, "Who are you?" Sakura kicked him in the stomach and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Ii-desu-yo." "Little wench." "Arigatou." Sakura jabbed to other men and knocked them out and said, "This is stressing. Key of stars with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light release!" the remaing men jumped bac in surprise. "The hell…," one man almost said. Sakura jumped back and said, "This is more like it."  
  
There was a young men with amber eyes and messy brown hair not to far away from Sakura. His name is Syaoran Li. Syaoran was outside with his cousin Meilin Li practicing with swords around the palace grounds when Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. Meilin looked up and asked, "Doushite no?" He looked up and said, "I sensed some kind of magic." Meilin squealed with delight. "What are we waiting for Ikimasho." "Fine." They both headed in Sakura's directions.  
  
Madison was very worried about Sakura now even though it was along time no see. Madison's head jerked up at approaching footsteps. She got up to see two other people her age coming her way. Madison, "Who are you?" Meilin and Syaoran stopped at the sound of the voice. Meilin, "I'm Meilin Li and this is my cousin Syaoran Li. You are?" Madison, "Oh, sorry. I'm Madison Taylor." "By any chance have you seen any magic used around here?" Syaoran gasped and said, "Meilin you what are you doing?" "Asking." Madison stood and said, "It's alright. Your wondering. I'll tell you." (A.N. Madison knows about sakura's powers and such so that's why incase you are wondering.) Syaoran stared for a moment and said, "Fine then." Meilin, "Just ignore him so who is it?" Madison stood and motioned them to follow her. Madison," Yu see it's my friend Sakura she saw I was in trouble and used her powers to scared off the guys, but to the dismay it didn't really work and she started fighting them. I haven't seen her in sven years, but when she told me it was Sakura I ran now I want to check on her." Syaoran, "How many men?" "Ten, why?" "She might need help." Meilin, "He's right she might. " Madison laughed at them and said, "Sorry for laughing , but she won't need your help when that's concerned." Syaoran and Meilin glared at her. They continued to go the stream.  
  
Sakura had yet to call upon a card she didn't know yet then she thought of using more than one. Sakura, "Arrow card, shot card and firey card combined together in a arrow of fire. Release and dispel!" The men that were after her running all around. Right now Syaoran, Meilin and Madison showed up and saw Sakura. Madison, "Sakura you still have it." Sakura turned and said, "Thanks Madison. It's good to see you. Who are those two?" "They sensed your magic." Sakura turned and saw that her battle wasn't over yet so she said, "Introduce me after I have some unfinished business." Sakura turned back as the man was running straight at her and called, "Time card freeze the moment except those three release and dispel!" Time stopped and from the side lines they watched. Madison had starry-eyes, Meilin smiled and Syaoran glared at the girl. Sakura flipped behind the guy and said, "Time return." The man unfroze just as Sakura pulled out a dagger and thrusted it into the man's back. The man screamed in agony and said, "Card mistress you will pay and the time is coming soon." Sakura dropped the dagger and looked at the mess and said, "Erase card erase this mess release and dispel!" the card finished it's job and returned. Sakura turned the wand back into a key.  
  
Madison walked up to Sakura and hugged her. Madison , "By the way this is Meiin Li and Syaoran Li." Sakura, "Hajimemashite!" Meilin, "Same here. Good moves. Syaoran say something." Syaoran, "Card mistress huh?" Sakura could tell his cold hostility toward her was here. Sakura, "Okay hi you don't have to be so cold and stubborn." "I am not." "Are too." "What makes you say that?" "Okay maybe your shy then." "Am not." Meilin and Madison watch them fight for what seemed what like hours.  
  
Meilin had enough and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Sakura and Syaoran turned and stood quietly. "You two fight so much and you just met…" Meilin's voice trailed off and ran over to Madison and whispered, "Thos two we can get together." Sakura saw the two turn and look at her direction squealing in delight. 'Oh no Madison what are you up too this time,' thought Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragon: Well done for now please REVIEW!  
  
Kero runs in and screams: Where was I? That Chinese brat was there with sakura I will hurt him.  
  
Madison runs in and says: Oh kero it's time for your shot.  
  
Kero; AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Dragon: Shot? Madison don't tell me that last spell backed fired that Eriol and you cast.  
  
Madison: yeah and kero is kind of alittle too as you see.  
  
Dragon: please don't tell me you gave him that pudding that has the extra sugar in it?  
  
Madison nodded and grabbed kero running off.  
  
Dragon: Okay bye people. Madison Kero get back here! 


	2. Argument

Dragon: Hi! And welcome to my story again.  
  
I do not own CCS CLAMP does and etc……  
  
Madison runs in  
  
Madison: Dragon Kero is missing and the Pudding truck is empty.  
  
Dragon sweatdrop  
  
Dragon: Kero is in deep trouble but we better hurry before sakura or Syaoran findout and on with the story.  
  
True Destiny  
  
Chapter 2:Argument  
  
  
  
Sakura had invited Madison and the others to her home. Sakura was in the kitchen when Kero came barreling in. Kero, "Sakura I lost my game and is that pudding?" Sakura smiled and said, "Yes it is and tea. I have guests so be good and a friend we haven't see n in a while." Sakura and Kero walked out to the living room and set the tray down.  
  
Madison stood when she saw Kero enter with Sakura. Madison, "Hello Kero long time no see I should say." Kero dug his out of the pudding said, "I know that voice and it's Madison. How you doing kid?" Madison giggled and said, "Great and I see pudding is still your favorite." "Yup." Sakura coughed said, "Kero theirs others here as well." Kero whined and said, "Introduce me already."  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran and Meilin. Sakura, "this is Syaoran Li and Meilin Li." Kero, "How ya doing I'm the guardian beast of the seal." Syaoran stifled his laughter and said, "Keroberos is a stuff animal." Kero glared at Syaoran and said, "Why you little gaki." Meilin, "I'm gonna agree with him you are a stuffed animal." "Why I ……" Sakura picked Kero up by the wing and said, "They are our guests Kero and how dare you act like this. As your mistress you will get no pudding for a week." Kero whined, "But, Sakura?" sakura glared at him for being rude an smiled saying, "Make that a whole month." "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Yes now go up stairs if you value your video games." Kero flew away quick as lightening. Sakura turned back and said, "Sorry about that." Madison, "Oh, Sakura I'm back for good now and I can make you KAWAII battle costumes." Sakura and the others sweatdrop. Syaoran, "So how long have you been the card mistress?" Sakura glanced at him sighed, "About 7 or 8 years." Meilin spoke up, "Where did you learn your martial arts from?" Sakura smiled and said, "My otou-san and onii-chan taught me." Syaoran, "Where are your parents and brother?" "My oka-san died when I was 3 years old." Madison, "Where's Avalon-san and Touya anyway?" "Madison they died. It happened about a year after you left. The people who killed them were after ,me for some reason and they said even though it wasn't the clow cards they would be useful. My otou-san is buried out back he died saving me. Touya's body was never found and so I couldn't bury him even." Three looked at Sakura and Madison said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here." Sakura smiled and Meilin said, "You have my reguards." Sakura, "Thank you Meilin." Syaoran laughed and said, "That's real pathetic. You know I expected the card mistress to be stronger." Sakura fumed and glared at him saying, "At least I'm not a cold hearted jerk who expects everything to come outmyour way. You don't know what its like to lose your whole family at my age or even a loved one. I invite you over for something to eat and you just are selfish about yourself." Syaoran thought, 'she stuck a major nerve, but does know my father died.' Syaoran, "Well I didn't ask to come here and so I still hold the same opinion of you." Meilin and Madison exchanged a uneasy glance to each other. Sakura said coldly, "I hope you find your way out. Meilin you can stay I only mean your cousin Li." Syaoran, "Meilin I'm heading back see you later." Syaoran stormed out of the house.  
  
Sakura and the girls chatted and then came time for them to leave. Meilin, "Thank you for having me over and it was nice meeting you two." Madison, "We'll see you around again." Sakura hugged Meilin and said, "Good to have another friend around." Meilin, "I got an idea stop by the palace at noon for lunch and after we will talk." "The palace at noon ne." Madison and Meilin left Sakura's home saying good bye. Madison, "Plan A starts tomorrow." Meilin, "Yes it does they won't know what hit them. Sakura got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~dream sequence~  
  
Sakura, "Where am I?" A bright white light shined all of a sudden saying, "Follow the path and you will find what you seek." Sakura ran toward the light saying, "Find what?" "your destiny is what you seek and it will come to you tomorrow what you are." Sakura stopped and said, "How?" "Let your star guide you." All of a sudden darkness entered flooding the white light out. Dark saying, "You are giving too much away now we don't need that." "Sakura run now we will talk again." The light faded and darkness stood still running after her. The dark reached her and she cried out. The star staff reacted and transformed as light surrounded it. The star on staff glowed luminously and Sakura jolted awake. 'What was that dream all about and to follow my star.' Sakura drifted back to sleep on alert guard about the dream.  
  
  
  
Dragon: Finish with second chapter great.  
  
Kero and Suppi come barreling  
  
Kero: Suppi wasn't the pudding good?  
  
Suppi: yes I must have more……..  
  
Suppi goes around studio blasting everything in path.  
  
Dragon: If I find out you feed spinnel any sugar or pudding you will be again in deep trouble not by the others but by me so spill.  
  
Kero gulped and said:OOPss……….  
  
\Dragon:KERO!!!!!!!  
  
Please read and review! 


	3. New Meetings

Dragon: hey wassup? People! Another chapter and another day.  
  
Eriol and Madison ::walk in::  
  
(doesn't kniw that dragon is in here)  
  
Madison: Do you think that my camcorder can do panning of Sakura and Syaoran later when our plan starts.  
  
Eriol: Of course dear Madison. My cute little descendant won't know what hit him. I enter the story soon to my dear.  
  
Madison giggles.  
  
Madison: Well this time I switched all the stories and chapters costumes of the other ones that dragon had made. This sakura will wear my costumes. ::::starry-eyes::::  
  
Dragon sweatdrops and blows steam.  
  
Eriol: Well no harm done.  
  
Dragon walks out.  
  
Dragon: Well there is some harm done and Madison I heard all.  
  
Madison and eriol gulp and back away.  
  
Dragon: I will deal with you later and now on with the story…….  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS CLAMP DOES  
  
True Destiny:  
  
Chapter 3: New Meetings  
  
  
  
~Two days later~  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
Sakura appeared once again in the dream. Sakura, "Why am I here again I need to know more please someone tell." All of a sudden the white light appeared again and Sakura's staff appeared with the star spinning rapidly with starlight shining all around it. A voice appeared and an image appeared of a woman with black hair. Woman, "Sakura dear look at me it's your mother talking." Sakura looked up and came face to face with her mother. Sakura, "what's going on?" "Honey your destiny is not over yet the clow cards and capturing were just the beginning. The Sakura cards or star cards are under your power. The destiny of you is not complete because you need to fulfill it. You're the chosen one weld the powers of the stars and to finish the prophecy that was started to keep light in the world. Honey learn the rest and be careful the time is drawing nearer." The white light started to mist around Sakura and her mother started to disappear. "Mother wait. Tell otou-san and Touya that I love them." Far away, "I will tell your father, but Touya-san is not with us." "Nani?" With that her mother disappeared. Sakura heard a noise shouting "SSSSSSSSAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAA!!!"  
  
~end~  
  
Sakura woke up with a jolt and sent Kero sprawling across the floor. Kero, "Sakura I want pudding!" Sakura rubbed her eyes and said, "go down stairs and I will. I have to get dressed and then after I make your pudding I have to go to the Li palace." Kero mutter something under his breath and flew down stairs. Sakura raced around her bedroom getting her things and ran into the bathroom. 10 minutes later she came out in a towel and went to look for a dress to wear. Sakura opened her closet and grabbed her green and blue dress. The dress she wore was green shirt and skirt underneath the blue over dress. The green sleeves flared somewhat. Sakura grabbed her brown satchel and headed downstairs.  
  
Syaoran was training on the traing grounds when he heard his cousin shout, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH, SYAORAN we will have company later and auntie Yelan said it was okay she wants to meet them." He shrugged and asked, "Who is it?" "Oh Madison and Sakura why?" He growled and said, "Nothing fine have fun." Meilin smirked wickedly and said turning around the corner, "Eriol will be here to." Syaoran groaned and went back to his sword practice.  
  
Madison just arrived in front of Sakura's home when she heard Sakura yell, "KERO YOU LITTLE STUFFED ANIMAL I WILL GET YOU. I MADE THE PUDDING FOR YOU AND PANCAKES. NOT BOTH FOR YOU. NOW YOU WILL HAVE TO EAT VEGETABLES FOR A MONTH. LET'S GO MADISON IS HERE IN MY SATCHEL." Sakura walked to the door and opened it. Madison waved and asked, "Ready?" Sakura nodde and closed the door.  
  
Madison and Sakura arrived at the palace and was at the front gate. Meilin ran through the training court and Syaoran thought that something must be wrong or she was in a very weird mood. Meilin, "Hello and welcome to my home. Come in won't you?" Sakura and Madison walked and followed Meilin into the training court. Sakura, "Nice to see you again Meilin." Madison, "So Meilin what do we have planned?" She smiled and caught on saying, "Many wonderful things, but I would Like you to meet my aunt. Warning Sakura, Syaoran will be coming in with us." Sakura nodded madly. Madison smiled knowningly to herself and walked with Meilin and Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked up when he saw three giggling girls. 'Oh no, ' he thought. Meilin motioned him over and he walked over. Syaoran, "Hello ladies' Madison and Sakura!" Madison, "Hello to you to sir." Sakura bowed and said, "Hello Syaoran." Right away they started glaring at each other. Meilin, "Well let's go." The rest followed Meilin and Syaoran into the living parlor. Sakura and the others were seated. Sakura saw a woman with fine long black hair and was tall with elegant beauty. Meilin stood and said, "Auntie Yelan these are my friends Madison Taylor and Sakura Avalon." Yelan eyed each girl carefully and said, "Madison Taylor lovely to meet you. Sakura Avalon you possess the clow cards or should I say star cards. Your aura is pink and strong. It's a pleasure to meet you finally Card Mistress. I've been waiting. Sakura blushed and said, "thank you." Syaoran stepped forward and asked, "Mother what do you mean you've been waiting for her?" "What I mean son is that I expected her sooner or later to meet me." Syaoran nodded. Yelan, "Syaoran sit down and everyone else to please. Sakura dear let Keroberos out so he can listen. Now tell us about the dreams." Sakura looked startled and let Kero out. Kero, "What is wrong?" Sakura pointed to Yelan and Kero said, "Well the Li clan surprised I am. Nice to see you." Yelan nodded and Sakura said, "My dreams are weird and strange." Everyone except Sakura and Yelan said, "Dreams? You mean she right about you having dreams?" sakura nodded and said, "The first one was the worst it was light and then darkness. The light said, 'let your star guide you.' It freaked me at first the darkness came after me and then my staff appeared. The star on it started spinning very fast and ended. The second one came last night. It was the same at the beginning except the light was my mother. She said 'that I still have not fulfilled my destiny.' I asked her to say hi to my father and brother Touya, but only to my father. My brother is still alive. The star on my staff spun rapidly and star light was what happened. I have to maintain the light." Everyone looked at her astonished and Yelan said, "Sakura and Madison you will stay here at the palace. Syaoran you will watch over Sakura. Alright?" everyone except syaoran nodded and walked off. Syaoran, "Mother why do I have to?" Yelan, "You will do as I say and that's the end of it. Now go back to training." Syaoran muttered, "Fine." He walked off. Yelan thought, 'It's gonna take a lot more than just herself to fulfill her destiny.'  
  
Dragon: Eriol will be in the nest chapter. Good bye PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. new arrival and beginnings of the end

Dragon: Okay wow! Finals and schools have been out a month and a month before I go back but I am writing more in my stories and Eriol enters and watch out Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran: NO! NO!  
  
Eriol: Yes I am coming beware!  
  
Oh yea I don't own CCS u know who does! (Cries silently wishing I did)  
  
On with well u know!  
  
I don't make keys lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: New Arrival: "My cute descendant! (Also matchmaking begins or does it?)  
  
It was a week since Sakura and Madison have been moved into the palace. Yelan explained that Syaoran's 4 sisters are temporarily on vacation so they won't be here to meet her. Sakura was walking in gardens when she sensed an aura and she knew it was Syaoran. She just kept walking when she came to an open meadow and saw him using his magic. Syaoran was fuming still at his mother he was old enough for his own decision. He was about continue but he felt an aura and knew is was Sakura. He stop directly and then turned to her glaring. Sakura looked up at him and then yelped, "HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran still continued to glare and said, "U really are pathetic!" "I am not you jerk." He was now fuming even more. Sakura decided to try something and said, "I see you were trying want to fight me?" he thought for a minute and then decided saying, "Yea, but I am not going easy on you." "No problem!" Syaoran got in a fighting stance and Sakura also got into one. They started fighting and Sakura thought wow! He's such a jerk jeezzz.. I will show him whose wrong and win. Syaoran called, "Element wind, come to my aid!" he landed gracefully. Sakura smiled and thought my turn as she dodged his attacks. Sakura, "Key of the stars with powers burning brightly reveal the staff and shine your light RELEASE!" Syaoran backed up at the feeling of her power. Wow she really is strong he thought. "Sword card grant my staff your power! Release and dispel!" He was in awe now, but didn't show it. Sakura charged at him with force and just barely dodged her attack. Sakura silently called upon dash. Syaoran saw sakura one moment the next he was knocked on to the ground. Sakura called back the cards, "Sword dash return!" Syaoran looked up then with her on top of him and said, " You only called sword. Then how did u get dash also?" Sakura smiled widen and bent down and whispered in his ear, "Magic!" Sakura giggled and then jumped up startled.  
  
Syaoran saw her move and she was alert. Then she broke down laughing saying, "That's Eriol's aura duh! I should of guess since he helped me change the clow cards. Wow! It's been probably 7 or 8 years." She turned to see Syaoran groan. "What's wrong?" He looked up into her eyes and said, "He is. He will call me cute descendant! I hate that and him!" Sakura grabbed his hand and head into the palace.  
  
Eriol could feel his descendant's aura and his daughters. He smiled evilly and met Madison and Meilin at the door. Eriol, "Hello lovely ladies. Lady Madison and princess Meilin. Now how are you both doing today?" meilin smiled lightly saying, "Fine Eriol, but Syaoran won't be in a good mood now." Madison said, " Eriol Moon u will not get away with that charm stuff with me. Another thing you are gonna help us with matchmaking Sakura and Li- kun." Eriol grin widen saying, "I wouldn't dream of it you know how I am." The trio went to meet Yelan for lunch.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran into the parlor. Sakura let out a big, "HHOEEEE!!!! I'M LATE!" The group looked up and smiled. Eriol said, "Hello daughter!" Sakura beamed and blushed saying, "Hello out-san or should I say eriol-kun." "hello cute descendant!" Syaoran fumed with blowing steam out of his head and yelled, "EEEEERRRRR. don't call me that." Syaoran sat down and started to eat. Sakura also started eating and said, "Eriol how long will you be here?" Eriol grinned and said, "As long as you are for certain reasons. I am gonna just help around with things." Madison, Meilin, Eriol and Yelan exchanged glances about how funny it was. Syaoran, "You are not helping my mother throw me together with anyone as u try to do" sakura glanced up and realized what they were talking about. Sakura turned red and yelled, "Madison, Eriol, Meilin I am not dense either I know what you are TRYING TO DO AND I DON'T NEED MATCH MAKING I WILL MARRY FOR LOVE AND DON'T EVEN TRY IT! Or I will send my cards out on you!" Everyone gave a very worried glance at her gulping.  
  
Later on that night Madison and meilin were talking about it behind their back. Madison and Meilin had told eriol to meet them in Madison's room. Erioljust camein saying are we gonna start? They all nodded and got 2 work.  
  
Sakura had the dream again but it was more vague than before. She couldn't sleep so she got up and went for a walk. As Sakura walked she thought she felt eriols aura, but ignored it and kept walking something now was pulling her to the gardens. Syaoran couldn't sleep either he saw Sakura walk out to the gardens. Eriol magic was working, but what everyone didn't know there was another force bidding the star mistress.  
  
Lazarus watched in his orb as the mistress approached the gardens and thought soon mistress u will not be able to keep the light up anymore and the darkness will rule the world. Simple cherry blossom you will realize what is going to happen soon. I will rule this world, but the only thing keeping me is u because you are the key of good and light. I kill you and then the world is mine. Also your star keeps u strong and must keep u away from that boy. Now come to me cherry blossom. Sakura could feel and evil presence and she called upon her wand, "key of the stars with powers burning brightly reveal your staff and shine your light RELEASE!" she walked around as a dark shadow came out at her and grabbed her ankle her staff as knocked from her hands. She screamed for help! Syaoran had seen what happened and then raced out to help her. Eriol and the other sensed something was wrong, but Eriol knew Syaoran were so he left it to him.  
  
Syaoran arrived at the scene and yelled, "Element thunder come to my aid!" thunder attacked the shadow and the shadow let go of Sakura's ankle. Sakura struggled up and shouted, "Why is my destiny not done why do you have to bother me?" Syaoran sword and him stood protective next to Sakura. He felt her aura increase with strength. Sakura stood up more and yelled, "Light Card I call upon you Release and dispel!" The light was so bright it dissolved the shadow and sakura passed out and Syaoran caught her.  
  
The others heard sakura and ran out to see what happen. They all saw syaoran carrying her back to her room and high fived each other. Yelan was up to and nodded. The girls went tback to bed and Eriol turned to Yelan saying, "it's only the Beginning we must watch her every move!" With that he walked back to his room. Yelan thought about it and then headed back to her room in hopes to find out more in the morrow.  
  
Dragon: I am tired. O well like I ever sleep I don't. Well eriol came in and stuff  
  
The gang comes in and starts bowing.  
  
Dragon: he stops it. Listen were only at the beginning of the story. Anyway Sakura your fitting is at five am and I am now going to watch movies.  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	5. note

UT I HAVE TO WAIT ABOUT A MONTH BEFORE IC AN RIGHT ANOTEHR CHAPTER!!! I AM MAD BUT MY COMPUTER IS BEING UPDATED AND SUCH SO I really AM so SORRY!! Forgive me!!!! Be back in a month with a bunch of chapters!!!! Dragon~ 


End file.
